


Yuletide

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble on the night of the Yule in Minas Tirith, and Eomer is bullied into something he rather not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Well if you were not my sister I would have said yes," Eomer leaned against the stone pillar, with a scowl.

"That is why I came to tell you brother-of-mine," Eowyn cooed, pushing the full mug of ale into his hand. "Now drink, for it is Yuletide, and Faramir will be the judge of who wins!"

"I thought I might as well watch you fail miserably," Faramir nodded with laughter and.

Eomer scowled at him too and sat down opposite to his sister before taking a long desperate look towards the new King of Gondor who had be glancing in their direction for the entirety of their argument.


End file.
